Turning Back Time
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Once time goes on, it doesn't come back. But, even with three estranged people in the dark of night at each other's throats...maybe you can turn back some time and go on. A alternate ending to the Tick Tock movie(from the year 2000). Rated Teen for suggestive content, some complicated drama, and some action.


Turning Back Time: A Tick Tock Fanfiction Story

Author's Note: For everyone that might really hate Tick Tock, I apologize in advance for making a oneshot fanfiction around it. For everyone that really liked the movie, but not the ending…this is for you.

Side Notes: This is my version of the ending to the movie Tick Tock. So, if you haven't seen or read about the movie…please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense that way.

But, since there aren't much wikis to read off from…I recommend looking up the important background info under All About Frank's Spoiled Movie Endings and IMDB.

When everything starts going to hell…

Carla and Rachel are heaving a large bundle of dark red stained white sheets, covering a body. The body: Holden's. Rachel's husband…a stockbroker for a potato crop further down south. Dead for at least a hour. Colder than a popsicle for years. Rachel has slightly curly shoulder length blond hair, silver bud earrings, a pink undershirt, a silver cross for a necklace, and a open blue army like jacket. Behind her calm…is anything but calm. Everything that could go wrong with this murder has gone wrong.

A private detective was about to take her in…if it wasn't for Carla running him over. Holden's daughter came to his house in the middle of the night…and it was her worrying over her missing father that got the private detective up at night. Not only that…but her long black brownish haired best friend, entangled lover, and partner in crime Carla has been doing all the killing. Rachel hasn't killed. And not a minute is going by that she worries that it might be all up to her. Her fearful eyes tell that story…even as she's carrying her dead husband to a car. The secluded woods are very dark…with a few big bushes around. A wooden cabin is not far away.

With a open rubber black jacket on, Carla urges lowly, "ok: On one…two…three." The body lands soundly into Travis's jeep like mostly brown car. Then…the cock of a black pistol is raised. Aimed at Rachel and Carla. Rachel gasps, backing a bit on reflex. The guy with the pistol and a open dark brown coat is Travis: Carla's entangled boyfriend in a tangled web of lies. The same guy who has been set up all along to take the fall for Holden's murder. The same guy who looks understandably angry for being knocked out with a shovel not so long ago.

Carla takes out the pistol she got off the private eye: Just on reflex. It's aimed squarely at Travis. Travis mutters coldly low, "you…stinking…bitches. You've just been setting me up this whole time."

In a turning back of the clock, to three years ago…

A slightly younger looking Holden was walking down into a patch of woods: With his black cowboy like hat not present, and with a little less gray. He had round black sunglasses on, a short blond wig over his medium black hair grayish hair, and no mustache. Though, three years later…he has a matching mustache. Holden was carrying a large plastic bag of potato crops in one hand. His brown suitcase was in another.

A slightly younger looking Carla was tailing him…behind the tall brownish trees. She muttered lowly to herself, "I knew he was... Wait. It's worse than I imagined."

A guy in all black comes walking up to Holden: With a green bandana covering his head. He muttered, "you have the crop?" Holden slightly opened the plastic bag…revealing hollowed out potatoes. Inside though…is marijuana. Black market marijuana…towards a very expensive insurance plan for Mr. Holden. A disheartened and teary eyed Carla ran off: Leaving undetected…and out of Holden's life.

At least…until Rachel married Holden: Not knowing better…until Carla revealed this terrible truth. Months later…the murder plan was set into motion. And in two years…Rachel and Carla found they had a lot in common: Maybe more than any guy they ever dated.

Presently…

Travis mutters coldly low, "you…stinking…bitches. You've just been setting me up this whole time." Rachel struggles to stay calm, breathing hard. Carla mutters back, "took you long enough." Though…Rachel has had enough. Teary eyed, she speaks up, "I'm sorry. This was all her plan. Not mine."

Travis slightly laughs, "that's a small comfort…coming from you." Carla mutters harshly, "Rachel…stand back. I'll handle this."

Sniffling in mixed feelings, Rachel mutters back, "like you handled that detective, huh? I know you were trying to protect me. But…I didn't want him to die! And now it's your fault he's dead." Teary eyed, Carla shouts creepily, "stand back! Sniffle! Please. I don't want to kill you too."

Broken hearted, Rachel mutters, "you know what, Carla? Fine. Don't think about my feelings in your plan! Because you're killing me…and everyone else that gave a crap!" She goes off to her silvery car behind the bushes. And before even she knows it…she's crying over the hood.

Carla is about to fire. But, she hesitates: Suddenly realizing Rachel is not laughing. Travis sighs heavily, "that's what this is all about? Revenge? I know you and Holden had a thing once…but… I didn't realize it wasn't me you were after." He lowers his gun.

Rachel is coming up for air...wiping her tears. She sees Travis lowering his gun. Rachel calls out, "don't, Travis! She's lost it."

Still facing Carla, Travis figures, "no. Somewhere inside that heart of yours…there's still something decent. You don't have to keep me quiet or nothing. You just let me go…you'll never see me again." Carla is silent for a minute. Hoping for some little bit of hope, Rachel turns to her, "you think it'll work?" The sun is starting to come up, over a nearby hill. Sirens are faintly heard from a distance. But…they are coming: To find the private detective's body, not far from here.

Carla laughs, "yeah. Your alibi is still there. With him out of the way…the framework is even stronger." She laughs harder, "it's even better than we planned." Rachel slightly chuckles nervously, "yeah. It is. Now put down the gun…please."

Carla is seeing Travis as the drug dealer: Even though he really isn't. She says shakily, "I know you're not going to believe this. Whoever your real name is. But…I'm…" She's about to fire…much to Travis's shock. Then…a bang is heard.

Rachel knocks Carla out from behind: With the side of a silver ended shovel. The same one she knocked out Travis with a short while earlier. The stolen gun goes off harmlessly into the bush: Shattering half of the windshield of Rachel's rustic like blue car.

Teary eyed, Rachel mutters, "you never would've changed. Not even for me. Once a whore…" Travis puts away his gun. He hugs her, "it's ok. It's ok. It's over." Rachel hugs him back. The sun is coming up. The night is giving way to dawn.

They pull apart. Rachel sniffles, "not yet…it isn't. Now what?" The sirens ring in both their ears. Travis slightly smiles, "nice day for a run." Rachel looks at him incredulously, "oh, shut up! Slight laugh. You can't be serious. Can you?"

Travis sighs heavily, "I don't want to be. I loved her too, you know."

Rachel slightly nods shakily, "yeah. Ok. Leave her gun. She'll be in therapy before we know it…and she'll be charged with both murders." She wipes the shovel handle off from Carla's sleeve…before letting it drop away from Carla. Rachel mutters, "like she should be."

Travis starts walking fast up the hill, "sounds like the best thing I heard all night. You coming?" Rachel slightly laughs, "really? After all that's happened?" She catches up to him.

Pausing at a big tree...Travis turns to her. He figures, "I'm not going to lie to you: I kind of felt bad about blackmailing you and all. But, Carla said she'd make it up to you. I don't remember exactly how it was said. But…I wouldn't blame you if you still don't like me no more. You come or you don't. Your call: Not mine."

Down the hill…the police are arriving at the scene of the crime. They have their brown and shiny gold badged police uniforms on above black pants. They find a knocked out Carla, the shovel, the gun…and the dead body still in the open back of Travis's car. Further down the road is the detective's white sheet covered body on a stretcher...being carried to a ambulance. The paramedics wear light blue uniforms. Another paramedic team is preparing to carry Carla on a stretcher.

Bittersweetly, Rachel slightly laughs, "what's left for me to go back to? My only real friends here were her...and you. Maybe still you." She starts walking fast with Travis…heading past tree after tree.

Travis concludes comfortingly, "give Carla time. She might still be decent in there."

Rachel concludes, "thanks. Maybe Holden's daughter counted too. But…I had a feeling that wasn't going to last anyways. With him dead." Travis nods, "no shit. Let's keep moving."

They break into a run…heading past a wide riverbank. Rachel wonders, "where?" Travis figures lightly, "wherever looks nice." Rachel slightly laughs, "sounds good."

As the clock ticks on, some hours later…

Police come up to the riverbank…but find no sign of Rachel or Travis. A funeral is held for Holden: By his frizzy dark red haired daughter Anne, and everyone else who never knew the terrible truth he carried to his grave. A dark brown coffin is there for his body.

A silvery car with black interior has recently been hijacked: By Rachel and Travis. The lock is blown out. The car speeds onto the highway…far away from the life Rachel once knew.

Over the radio…the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden plays. Travis is drinking away from a green glass beer bottle. Rachel is at the wheel. Travis lowers his beer bottle…with one hand going around her pink undershirt. Rachel slightly laughs, "I get the hint. But, I have to drive."

Travis pulls his arm away, "fine. Fine. Whatever." He drinks some more. Rachel urges, "it won't be for much longer. I just… Sniffle. Give it time. Ok?" Travis figures more solemn like, "plenty of that here. Plenty of that here." He turns back to drinking…as the car goes on on the highway.

A few more hours later…

A random news anchorman in a brown suit over a blue undershirt reports, "here at Bakerfield, the search for Rachel's kidnapper has ended. But, Rachel's whereabouts remain a mystery." A black and white picture of Carla appears. The news anchor continues on, "her former best friend gone psychotic Carla Smith has been found guilty of two murders: Stockbroker Mr. Holden Avery, and…"

As the clock ticks on, a year later…

In a dark filthy prison cell…the yellow paint is peeling. The brick walls have cobwebs in the cracks. The pale white plumbing drips plenty. Carla is in a orange prison uniform…rotting of sewerage pipes. Her hair is a mess. She's sitting on a bolted in metal bench…across from a toilet. It's hard to tell if she even has cellmates next door, because of how dark it is.

Carla is laughing at herself…day by day. She's hoping to think of something cheerful, rather than this prison.

Then…she catches something she knew wasn't on the broken mirror before. A prison guard with a black hat on and a brown uniform is coming out of the cell. Carla calls out, "what do you think you're…?!"

The prison guard says lowly, "a letter. You're welcome." Carla slightly scoffs, "ok."

The prison guard continues on. With her aching and left wasted body, Carla barely walks up to the mirror. A slight smile then comes across her face. A torn out notepad paper is hanging from a crack in the mirror. In swirly dotted I's, it says:

I can be good for you again…if you're seeing good again.

-Rachel

In a prison guard uniform…Rachel lets down her bunched up blond hair. She gives a slight wave back to a stunned Carla…as she walks back into darkness.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
